Pack-pendants
The Pack-pendants are golden necklaces worn by the Pack and Pride, which consist in most cases of a chain and four medallions, each set with a small jewel and decorated with various engravings. They symbolize the magical bond among the groups, as well as being strongly magical in and of themselves. !Possible Spoilers Ahead! Basic pendant layout #The first pendant on everyone's chain has engravings which represent their birth parents or (in cases of disagreement with said parents) their birth family. #The second pendant, for the Pack-parents and the Pride who are not cubs, represents their peers. For the Pack's cubs, the second pendant represents the Pack-parents. #The third pendant represents the Pack-friends and is therefore omitted on the table below, as it is always the same; one side contains a cat and a dragon (McGonagall and Hagrid), while the other shows a phoenix and a raven (Dumbledore and Snape). #The fourth pendant, for the original Pack members, represents either the Pack's cubs or the Pride. The Pride who are not also Pack have a blank fourth pendant, which will probably contain engravings representing their own cubs when such start arriving. Exact pendant layout Pendant powers The Founders have given the Pack-pendants various powers which help the Pack and Pride tremendously in the task of keeping track of one another through their various adventures: *Slytherin's power, given by Alex, is selective intangibility. The pendants can only be touched by those people or things whom their wearers want to touch them. *Hufflepuff's power, given by Helga, is growth or shrinking of the chain at need, and magical joining and parting of the chain's ends by its wearer's desire. *Ravenclaw's power, given by Rowena, is the recording of memories in the nature of a Pensieve, and the sharing of mental speech when two or more people wear the same pendant chain. *Gryffindor's power, given by Godric, is the heating or cooling of the chains if another Marauder or Warrior, or someone else noted in the engravings, is emotionally distraught (hot) or in danger of death (cold). The person in question will have their engraving glow, with a brighter glow meaning more potent emotion/graver danger. Pendant jewels At the founding of the Pride and the naming of Pack and Pride as honorary Heirs of the Houses, the pendants were expanded to include small jewels in red, yellow, green, and blue, signifying Heirships, both primary and secondary. The jewels have similar powers to the pendants themselves, either amplifying what the pendants and chains can do themselves or conferring that ability onto something else, but they are one use only. See the table below. *Slytherin's primary Heirs are Sirius and Draco; secondary Heirs are Harry and Ginny. *Hufflepuff's primary Heirs are Danger and Neville (also a blood Heir); secondary Heir is Ron. *Ravenclaw's primary Heirs are Hermione, Luna, Aletha, and Meghan (the latter two are also blood Heirs). Draco, though not a secondary Heir, was given a blue jewel by Hermione. *Gryffindor's primary Heirs are Remus, Ron, Ginny, and Harry (also a blood Heir); secondary Heirs are the rest of the Pack and Pride. **Danger is a special case, in that the Founders squabbled over her to the point where she ended up with one jewel of each color. She described her experience as feeling like the dress from Disney's Sleeping Beauty, and finally ended the fight by treating the very powerful demigods like her own cubs, that is, shouting "SHUT UP" at the top of her lungs. Pendant jewel details As correct as authorially possible. Please edit if I have forgotten anything! This table includes spoilers up through the end of the series. Evil author places "spoilers" here. *Danger's green jewel will be used to save a life. *Neville's final yellow will be an occasion of awesomeness. *Hermione, Aletha, and Danger will all use their final blue at the same time. *Remus's use of red jewels is so much against their liking that he has to use two to force the issue.